1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses which create short movies from image data have been provided. In such information processing apparatuses, there are some apparatuses each of which has multiple templates whose dramatizing method (for example, timing of switching image data, switch-over method, visual effects, and BGM) for the short movie are decided beforehand, and has a function of creating the short movie by using the template selected by the user.
As for the selection method of the template, there is generally used a method of selecting a template by imagining an image from a name attached to the template (for example, “travel/resort”, “kids/birthday”) by a user, or a method of selecting a template by viewing a sample movie of the template by the user.
Further, on the other hand, there is also proposed technology for a device to automatically select a template to be used for creating a short movie. For example, in the web page of http://www.sony.jp/taiken/xsb_online/details.html, searched Feb. 3, 2010, there is disclosed a method of selecting a template by using information of a shooting date and time of a photograph. According to the method, for example, when the shooting date and time of the photograph is April, a template of cherry blossoms is automatically selected. Further, for example, JP-A-2005-25715 discloses a method in which a representative color of an image is decided and then based on the representative color, a template is selected.